bloodandhonorfandomcom-20200214-history
Nyystrom Institute
The Nyystrom Institute is a private research organization that was created and came into prominence during the years leading up to the Battle of Yavin. While the Institute draws it’s funding from private sources, the co-founders have a secret agenda, known only to them. History Dr. Kendal Nyystrom always had a dream of becoming a brilliant scientist. Her vision was to establish a facility that could contribute to the galaxy as a whole, with discoveries that would dwarf many scientific events that had occurred before her time. But in the age of the Galactic Empire, Nyystrom feared that her ambitions were going to end up just a dream. Enter the mysterious Arthur Bishop, the eccentric man who would help fund the creation of the Nyystrom Institute. Bishop began observing Dr. Nyystrom and funding some of her smaller projects before approaching her with the plan for the Institute. Bishop felt that he had to be sure he could trust Nyystrom before he set his plans in motion. Once he saw that she was trustworthy, Arthur proposed the concept of the Institute he initially envisioned. Once the funding was in place and construction on two facilities were under way, both Bishop and Nyystrom began plying the galaxy, looking for individuals to staff the research centers. Bishop and Nyystrom, both, have strong criteria for those that come to be employed by the Institute. Number one priority is intelligence, while a close second is a “no love for the Empire” attitude. The second criteria is strange, seeing that Bishop seems to be strongly tied to both high social and political circles on Coruscant. Neither Nyystrom or Bishop condone the Alliance to Restore the Republic, choosing to stay neutral in the Galactic Civil War, and want staff for the Institute with the same ideals. Facilities The Nyystrom Institute has two complete facilities, located on Rotex and Torellia. The Torellia facility has been seen focusing on research and projects focusing on artificial intelligence. The Rotex facilities appears to be focused on astrophysics. Torellia was selected due to it’s proximity to the Core Worlds, yet being removed far enough away to remain out of a direct, watchful eye of the Imperials. Still, the Torellia facility sees quite a few visits from ranking Imperials interested in the research taking place. Rotex was selected partially due to it’s removal from the arena of politics in the Core and Colony regions, but also because of the Rotronians’ ancestry. The world is also considered to be the perfect place to safeguard the facility should Rotex revolt against the Empire, due to it’s military history and traditions. Both facilities are state-of-the-art, with the best equipment that credits can buy. For side projects, however, more subtle and older equipment is used, often to lower suspicions and to keep things quiet. Along with the equipment, both facilities possess their own private landing areas for vessels associated with the Institute. There are also hanger facilities attached to these landing areas for upkeep and repairs. Mission and Goals The Institute shows good faith to the Imperial New Order by sharing information concerning their projects to the appropriate channels within the Imperial juggernaut. While the group is fairly new, any findings have been few and of no real benefit to the Empire. The true purpose of the Institute is for discovery of new or lost technologies, along with artifacts of a specific nature, especially those that pertain to lost societies and cultures. The prime focus seemed to be the Jedi and other Force-based cultures. But primarily, if any discoveries are made, the members of the Institute are to ensure that they don’t fall into Imperial hands. Staff *Dr. Kendal Nyystrom – Head researcher and co-founder of the Institute. *Unknown Doctor of Computer Engineering *Dr. Brackish Okun – Head of Droid Engineering and Artificial Intelligence. *Unknown Doctor of Medicine *Dr. Laci Pender – Department head of Biology and Life Science research. *Unknown Doctor of Astrophysics *Numerous Research Assistants Category:Organizations